¿Qué paso ayer?
by konochan-kaioh
Summary: algo paso ese viernes que hizo que Konoka ahora se la pase todo el tiempo nerviosa y Setsuna muy segura, pero ¿Que fue lo que paso?, fic konosetsu. perversión, dolor, reconciliación y amor . COMPLETO! : D
1. ¿que pasó ayer?

Bueno aquí mi 2ndo fanfic konosetsu, espero y les guste

Como siempre ni negima ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**¿QUE PASÓ AYER?**

Era un sábado por la mañana y Setsuna se dirigía a la habitación de Konoka algo nerviosa pero decidida, para asegurarse que esta estuviera bien pues ayer habían pasado muchas cosas, Setsuna portaba una camiseta negra y unos jeans blancos con zapatos del mismo color que la camiseta, además esta traía consigo un ramo de rosas rosas que apretaba fuertemente, esta se fue acercando más y mas hasta que llego a la puerta, ahí toco suavemente y llamo.

-Konoka-ojousama, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo sonando decida pero por dentro muriendo de los nervios, algo andaba mal, lo sabía, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ella no podía más que seguir adelante, si lo que paso ayer hubiera pasado hace unos meses, huiría sin pensarlo dos veces…pero no, ahora escapar no era una opción, no desde que le hizo esa promesa a Konoka, en la cual le decía que no se iba volver a escapar y no la dejaría sola, aunque se sentía muy rara por dentro.

-cla..clarr..Claro Secchan…-respondió Konoka algo nerviosa con un notable sonrojo. Setsuna abrió y la puerta y se encontró ahí, en el suelo, al lado de una mesita a su princesa, con un vestido blanco un poco mas debajo de la rodilla con unas zapatillas del mismo tono, sirviendo nerviosamente algo de té en 2 vasos, ocultando su mirar tras su flequillo.

-¿Me estabas esperando verdad Konoka-ojousama? ¿O me va a decir que el segundo te es para Asuna-san? Sabemos perfectamente que hoy temprano ella y Negi-sensei salieron a un entrenamiento de 2 semanas…así que…nos quedaremos a solas…-dijo Setsuna mostrando más confianza que pena, de verdad, sabía que su princesa se sentía rara después de lo que había pasado, pero…increíblemente Setsuna, se sentía más confiada que nunca al ver a su princesa tan vulnerable.

-mmm… ehh…etto…claro que te esperaba Secchan, sabes que para mí es un honor tenerte como compañía- respondió Konoka tratando de recobrar su postura, definitivamente estaba súper nerviosa, cosa rara en ella- y si, se que Asuna y Negi-Kun volverán en dos semanas, de eso estoy consciente jeje-termino de decir al ritmo que bebía su te fingiendo estar risueña, pero tontamente tiro un poco de este en su pecho-kiaaa…!está caliente!, _"valla pero que nerviosa estoy, tranquilízate Konoka, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa…o si tienes"-_pensaba Konoka mientras agarro una servilleta y empezó a limpiarse, acto interrumpido por Setsuna.

- Kono-chan, déjeme ayudarle, corto Setsuna quien agarro un paño y empezó a "secar" a Konoka, esta estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero no sabía si por lo Setsuna estaba haciendo o por el hecho de que Setsuna le dijo Kono-chan.

-nee Secchan, está bien, yo puedo sola…-decía nerviosa.

-no Kono-chan, déjeme ayudarle, mencionó Setsuna.

-s...si...Si…si tú lo dices… Secchan - tartamudeaba Konoka pues los nervios la consumían, dicho esto Setsuna acabo de limpiarla, pero la ropa aun seguía húmeda.

-ya ha sido todo Kono-chan-respondió Setsuna.

-muchas gracias…. Secchan-respondió Konoka.

-¿sabe? Kono-chan debería cambiarse pues le podría dar algo-dijo Setsuna mirando fijamente a Konoka lo que hizo que esta se pusiera mas roja que un tomate.

-ti...ti...Tienes razón Secchan, dicho esto Konoka se levando, se dirigió hacia su armario tomando algo de ropa y se voltio en posición opuesta a Setsuna quitándose el vestido, _"la puedo sentir, puedo sentir su penetrante mirada recorriéndome toda…es fácil identificar cuando Secchan te ve por lo intensa que es su mirada…!kiaa!, definitivamente muero de la pena"._

- Kono-chan ¿Por qué te volteas?, antes no te importaba incluso bañanarte en frente de mí, me pedias hasta que te ayudara (Setsuna se puso roja, pero seguía segura), ¿es por lo de ayer verdad?-respondió secamente.

Konoka guardaba silencio, no sabía que decir, ella sabía que si, que lo que paso ayer era la razón por la cual se encontraba ahora tan nerviosa, pero tenía miedo de enfrentar la intensa mirada de su guardián, no sabía qué hacer.

Setsuna decidió romper el silencio y acercarse a Konoka atrayéndola hacia sí y sujétanosle las manos para que no la evadiera, eso sí, sin lastimarla, con una mano y con la otra levantando la cara de esta para que no pudiera evitar el contacto con ella.

-lo siento por tomar este tipos de medidas Kono-chan, pero sé que si no hago esto no me vas a responder. Siguió- lo siento, de verdad, discúlpeme Kono-chan, no quise hacer eso, créame que detesto tomar este tipo de medidas para con usted, pero el caso lo a medita, si quiere…puede abofetearme, pero por favor contésteme-dijo Setsuna viendo fijamente a los ojos de la peli chocolate, esta tenía en su mirar una mirada nerviosa, totalmente sonrojada por la fuerte mirada se Setsuna, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

-nee… Secchan, yo no podría abofetear a Secchan, además, no se a que te refieres Secchan jeje-rio nerviosamente tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

- Kono-chan, no mienta, se perfectamente que usted estaba consciente de lo que paso, al principio yo no sabía, y creo que inconscientemente me aproveche de eso, cosa que jamás debí hacer, y créame que estoy muy apenada, pero, después de lo "paso", Negi-sensei me dijo que usted si estaba consciente de todo.-dijo Setsuna con una mirada llena de dolor y ¿lagrimas?, si, definitivamente comenzó a llorar, el dolor de lo que había sucedido, mejor dicho, el daño que le había causado a su princesa era algo que no podía soportar, pero, a pesar de eso, era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar en claro sus sentimientos por ella y confesársele.

Konoka observo la mirada de arrepentimiento de Setsuna, esa mirada, era la misma que le había dado ayer cuando "eso" paso, esa mirada tan llena de dolor, a Konoka no le gustaba ver a su guardiana triste, pero lo que había pasado sinceramente si le había afectado mucho.

Secchan, en serio, por mi parte esta todo olvidado, de verdad- dijo con voz entre cortada, a mi no me importo lo que paso…en serio…-su voz ahora si era rasposa pues las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en la maga.

Setsuna no podía con el remordimiento, y no era para menos después de lo que Negi le había dicho ese día ella había decidido irse a su habitación y pensar en lo que había hecho, estaba altamente apenada y triste, pero llego a la conclusión, que quizás, era lo mejor para que se le pudiera confesar a Konoka, el pensar que ahora su "relación" sería diferente, podría abrirle camino con la maga, cosa que la llenaba de seguridad, pues con "lo que paso" se dio cuenta que era correspondida, pero toda esa seguridad se fue al ver los ojos de su princesa empañados en lagrimas.

- Kono-chan…perdóneme…que tonta soy, no soy digna de haber venido a buscarla tan seguramente después de lo de ayer- Setsuna se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, su princesa estaba mal y era por su culpa.

- Secchan. Fue lo último que pronuncio la maga antes de sellar los labios de su guardiana con los de ella.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora! Si todo sale bien mañana subo el capitulo 2 Espero comentarios, criticas, ilusiones, aspiraciones, sueños, etc. Jeje


	2. Lo que pasó según Setsuna

Hola! Aquí yo otra vez con el 2ndo cap. De esta historia jeje , por cierto ¿que abra sido lo que paso?.. jajaja espero sea de su agrado y comenten!

Advertencia: este capítulo esta subido de tono, con todo respeto, si no les gusta ya saben qué hacer.

**¿Qué paso ayer? cap. 2 **

"**LO QUE PASO SEGÚN SETSUNA"**

- Secchan. Fue lo último que pronuncio la maga antes de sellar los labios de su guardiana con los de ella.

"_¡pero qué!, ¡no me esperaba esa reacción!...Kono-chan… ¿Qué estará pensando?, ¿Cómo puede darme un beso después de lo que paso?... Kono-chan besa tan bien…¡Sakurazaki Setsuna contrólate!...pero….su boca es tan húmeda…tan cálida….tan….Tan provocadora…como…como ayer"-_pensó Setsuna mientras tomo el rostro de Konoka inclinándolo para apasionar aun más el beso._ "tan como ayer"._

Ayer

Punto de vista de Setsuna

Hoy es viernes, ahora mismo me dirijo hacia la habitación de Konoka-ojousama, pues Negi-sensei y Asuna-san nos habían dicho hoy en la noche se irían a un entrenamiento de 2 semanas, y hoy no habría clases pues arreglarían los últimos detalles del viaje.

Llegue a la habitación, toque suavemente y dije- Konoka-ojousama he llegado.

Acto seguido Asuna-san me abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar, luego ella se sentó al lado de Negi-sensei este encontraba sentado en el piso al lado de su pequeña mesa, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo, y Konoka-ojousama no estaba en la escena, lo más probable es que tengan a mi pobre princesa en la cocina.

-buenos días, me saludaron Negi-sensei y Asuna-san.

-buenos días-conteste formalmente tomando asiento junto a ellos.

-¡buenos Días Secchan!-respondió animadamente Konoka-ojousama mientras entraba a la escena con el desayuno, lo puso sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a mí, regalándome una bella sonrisa _"ya empecé bien el día"._

_-_nee por cierto Secchan ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Soñaste conmigo?-_me dijo _Konoka-ojousama con una tierna sonrisa.

"_¡que!, ¡Konoka-ojousama diciéndome eso!...bueno…la verdad si soñé con ella…..pero no era un sueño "muy bueno"…bueno no para ella, la pobre sufría mucho en el…ahhh ya quiero que sea de noche para ver en que acaba… ¡pero que estoy pensando! Ahora mismo no estoy para pensar en esas cosas…Konoka-ojousama ¿eso es una insinuación? ¡ahhhh! ¡Si tan solo lograra entender lo que dice!"_

- ¡Konoka-ojousama! ¿Pero qué dice?-le respondí muriéndome de los nervios, no sabía el significado de esa pregunta y menos que responder, Asuna-san solo reía y Negi-Kun seguí concentrado escribiendo en la hoja que tenia...Asuna-san disfrutaba mi sufrir.

-si Setsuna, responde, ¿soñaste con Konoka?- me dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice y picara, definitivamente ella amaba mi sufrir, desde hace un tiempo le confesé a Asuna-san mis sentimientos por Konoka-ojousama….o bueno...para ser sincera, ella se dio cuenta y luego me obligo a decirle, ( Uoo ) _"que buena amiga es…pero ¿ahora como me zafó de esta?"_

-¡te equivocas Asuna-san, yo no soñé con Konoka-ojousama!-me defendí desesperada.

-nee Secchan, entonces no soñaste conmigo, que desilusión, yo si soñé contigo-me dijo haciendo unas lindas muecas _"que hermosa es mi princesa"._

-ahh Konoka-ojousama no este triste… ¡si soñé con usted!-dije rápidamente para evitar el llanto de mi princesa, _"oh no, creó que no debí hacer dicho eso"._

-aaah Setsuna ¿así que soñaste con Konoka?-me dijo Asuna-san insinuantemente "realmente mi princesa es muy inocente, mira que no darse cuenta de las indirectas de Asuna-san…definitivamente…es muy inocente".-

-y ¿Cómo está eso de que soñaste con Setsuna, Konoka? Acaso, ¿fue un sueño "mutuo"-volvió a decir haciendo énfasis en su última palabra .

"_Dios mío, Asuna-san, cállate ya, me estas metiendo ideas malas a la cabeza"_

Si, se los diré de una vez para que no se sorprendan, si de por si había veces en que mis pensamientos me "dominaban", esto me estaba pasando más seguido, mis deseos carnales por Konoka-ojousama últimamente se habían hecho más frecuentes, esto, desde hace un mes aproximadamente.

todo esto empezó cuando una vez fui a recoger a Konoka-ojousama, y ella se estaba bañando, así que decidí esperarla sentándome en la cama, en su cuarto solo estábamos ella y yo, pues Negi-Kun y Asuna-san estaban atendiendo unos asuntos con Eva-san, así que sin querer y por la mañana tan pesada que tuve me quede dormida, mas, cuando desperté, me encontré con la sorpresa de tener a Konoka-ojousama al lado mío, envuelta solamente en una bata de baño medio abrochada, abrazándome y con una pierna (por cierto descubierta) sobre mí, trate de zafarme pero al tratar de moverme Konoka-ojousama también se movía, no sé cómo, pero termino con una de sus piernas "demasiado abierta" sobre mí, y… no sé si es por la edad y las hormonas, o por el hecho de ser un medio demonio pero…empecé a manosearla discretamente, así dure un buen rato, y para mi suerte y por mis habilidosas manos Konoka-ojousama nunca se dio cuenta de eso, pero quería mas...me temo que perdí la consciencia humana unos minutos y los placeres de ser medio demonio me consumieron…baje mi mano a la intimidad de Konoka-ojousama…"buscaba mas" y tenia sed de sentir la pureza de mi princesa…pero gracias a Dios, no lo hice, pues en ese momento en que empecé a descender Konoka-ojousama despertó rápidamente algo apenada, de seguro debió pensar que era un sueño, mientras yo, me hice la dormida, así que ese crimen quedo impune. Desde ese momento, he estado mas "deseosa" de Konoka-ojousama…he tratado de controlarme, pues la respeto mucho…pero a veces mis deseos son más grandes.

Como sea, ya me Salí del tema, ahora escuchaba a Konoka-ojousama llamándome afónica y a Asuna-san riéndose atrevidamente.

-¡Secchan ¡ ¡¿me oyes ?!-gritaba mi princesa con esa voz aguda que la caracterizaba.

-¡perdone Konoka-ojousama, me he distraído! (hice una reverencia), ¡que decía?

-está bien te perdono, te dije que soñé contigo porque tú eres mi ángel protector y soñé que me llevabas a un parque lleno de flores y me dabas algunas…-me dijo haciendo muequitas tiernas de niña buena, cosa que me enterneció hasta que escuche lo siguiente- pero como castigo… ¡tendrás que decirme Kono-chan por una semana!, a y ¡no se discute el castigo!-ahora me lo dijo en un tono malvado y cómplice. (TT: TT).

-pero ¡Konoka-ojousama!, eso es injusto-replique.

-más injusto es que Secchan me haya dejado hablando como tonta, además, es una orden-me dijo fingiendo enfado y autoridad.

-está bien Konoka-ojousama, me ha vencido

-¡sí! Gritaba feliz mientras me abrazaba. _"no otra vez",_ pensé.

-¡eso es!, creo que lo he conseguido!, he podido escribir el hechizo para la poción que me pidió Eva-san- .si, Negi-sensei por fin hablo.

-¿nee chicas, por qué tanto alboroto?, pregunto inocentemente volteando a ver la escena (Konoka-ojousama abrazándome, yo intentando librarme y Asuna-san muriendo de risa).

-por nada Negi-Kun-dijo Konoka-ojousama recobrando su postura y sentándose tranquilamente _"sí que es bipolar"._

-disculpe mi indiscreción Negi-sensei, pero, ¿para qué es ese hechizo?-pregunte.

-no te preocupes Setsuna-san, es que Eva-san me pidió que le escribiera un hechizo que necesitaba para una nueva pócima que se trae entre manos-sonrió.

-a Negi-kun, y ¿Qué es lo que hace ese hechizo?, ¿como un hechizo va a servir para una pócima?-contesto mi princesa dudosa.

-veras Konoka-san, Eva san ya tiene, por así decirlo, "preparada una poción", de hecho ahí está sobre el escritorio es un vaso rosa pero le hace falta recitar un hechizo para que le dé el toque final y de efecto, y como ella se iba a ocupar hoy me pidió que le hiciera la poción-respondió amablemente Negi-sensei.

-aahhh jeje ya me imagino a Eva-san con un traje de brujita con un gran caldero diciendo el hechizo "abra cadabra Chachamaru trae cabras xD" jejeje como de caricatura- dicho esto mi princesa, todos comenzamos a reír por el comentario.

-Konoka-san, Eva-san no hará la pócima, la hare yo, ella no estará-dijo Negi-sensei.

-si… ya entendí Negi-Kun-respondió mi princesa tomando un vaso color crema entre las manos bebiendo.

-bueno chicos creo que me voy-contesto Asuna - tengo unos asuntos que atender con la delegada antes de partir-dicho esto Asuna se fue.

- Konoka ojou… (Mirada asesina de Konoka)… Kono-chan, Negi-sensei, me despido, tengo que ir a hablar con el director para recibir mis indicaciones de lo que hare estas 2 semanas que Asuna-san y Negi-sensei estarán ausentes.

-mou, está bien Secchan, ve con cuidado-me dijo sin querer pero onasi regalándome una hermosa sonrisa-mou ya que Secchan se va es mejor que empiece a hacer la limpieza dijo Kono-chan poniendo su vaso sobre el escritorio al lado de la pócima _"pobre de Kono-chan, la tratan como criada en lugar de la princesa que es"._

-adelante Setsuna yo mientras terminare la pócima-dijo Negi-sensei.

-con su permiso, y Kono-chan no se preocupe en cuanto acabe vendré a ayudarla con los deberes-dicho esto último Salí y me dirigí al ver al director.

El director no me dijo nada nuevo, solo que estuviera mas al pendiente de los sellos mágicos, al terminar mi reunión empecé a caminar por los pasillos, hasta que mi cel. Sonó.

"_debe ser kono-chan"-pensé._

Pero no, era Negi-sensei, con un tono de voz muy alarmado.

-Setsuna-san te necesito inmediatamente en la habitación, algo terrible ha pasado…Konoka-san a...-dicho esto no término de hablar ya que corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegue ahí enseguida abriendo la puerta de golpe, con mi espada en mano, en la escena solo estaba Negi-sensei con cara de preocupación.

-Negi-sensei, ¿y Kono-chan?, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿en donde esta ella?-pregunte rápidamente, estaba muy preocupada por mi princesa, si algo le llegara a pasar, moriría de dolor.

-Setsuna-san cálmate, de eso te quiero hablar, ¿te acuerdas de la poción que estaba haciendo esta mañana?

-si- respondí secamente.

-pues ya la he acabado, me fui por un momento para arreglar unos asuntos con Miyasaki-san pero, cuando llegue, la pócima no estaba, y la única persona que se supone que estaba en la habitación era Konoka-san, la llame para ver como estaba, y creo, que se la ha bebido, lo peor es que no sé donde se encuentra y el director me acaba de llamar diciendo que le urge hablar conmigo-me dijo serio.

-¡que!, pero...Negi-sensei ¡para que sirve esa pócima?-respondí rápido.

-esa pócima Setsuna-san hace que la persona que la beba no sea consciente de lo que hace-respondió el.

-¿pero qué?, ¿para que Eva-san querría una pócima así?...para que pregunto, es Eva-san, lo importante ahora es ¡que Kono-chan se encuentra en algún lugar de aquí y no sabe lo que hace!, Negi-sensei, si gusta valla con el director, yo encontrare a Kono-chan en segundos-respondí mientras intentaba concentrar mi ki para tratar de sentir su energía.

-gracias Setsuna-san, iré ahora-dijo Negi-sensei saliendo del cuarto corriendo presurosamente.

En ese momento comencé a sentirla, si era su energía, se encontraba a poca distancia de ahí…se encontraba, cerca de la entrada de los dormitorios, me dirigí rápido a buscarla, mire para todos lados, pero no encontraba nada.

"_rayos, ¿habré fallado?...no creo, podría sentir a Kono-chan a miles de kilómetros, ¿en dónde estará?", _me dije a mi misma hasta que cierto quejido conocido me hizo voltear a la fuente, si ahí estaba Kono-chan…y estaba ¿saliendo de la fuente?...!pero que!-"¿Qué hacia Kono-chan saliendo de la fuente? O mejor dicho ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la fuente?, me apresure a ayudarla, por lo visto se cayó pues estaba empapada (no me digan xD), cosa mala para mi, pues traía un vestido blanco...y como estaba mojada…mis pensamientos empezaron a desconcentrarme.

- Kono-chan ¿pero que le paso?, ¿se encuentra bien Kono-chan?, dije rápidamente mientras le ponía mi saco cargándola por la espalda._ "si que no sabe lo que hace, mira que caerse en una fuente…eso debe ser obra de la pócima"._

-si… Secchan…me encuentro….bien hip-dijo tontamente algo sonrojada y con algo de ¿hipo?- _"Kono-chan está muy mal será mejor que me la lleve antes de que alguien la vea así"._

-será mejor que la lleve a su habitación-dije mientras empecé a caminar.

Ya llegando a su habitación me asegure de recostarla en la cama lentamente, pero el sentir su cuerpo mojado tan cerca de mi no me dejaba concentrarme _"otra vez no"-_pensé.

- Kono-chan, no me asuste así…le dije recostándola tratando de desviar mi mirada…pero era inútil, mis ojos solo podían ver su ropa interior trasparentada por el vestido…ese vestido tan mojado y frágil que podría quitar fácilmente. _"¿pero que estoy pensando?...tengo que controlarme_".

-nee gracias Secchan.

- Kono-chan ¿Qué hacías en la fuente?-pregunte aun sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Kono-chan, no sé si se haya dado cuenta pero se puso roja.

-larga historia Secchan-me contesto nerviosa, ella estaba tan inmune a mi mirada…si lo admito, era sucio lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía controlarme, me relamí los labios empezando a saborear aquello que jamás seria mío.

Al parecer Kono-chan se dio cuenta de mi obscena mirada por lo que se puso tan roja como un tomate, cosa rara en ella, pero mala para mí ya que el tenerla tan nerviosa y apenada me hacía sentir ¿excitada?, no sé, algo en mí que nunca antes había sentido, pero era genial.-que bien se ve Kono-chan-le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cosa que la apeno aun más de lo que se podía.

-nee Secchan…tengo que cambiarme de ropa o me resfriare, me dijo

-adelante Kono-chan-le respondí sin dejar de observarla, se que esa aptitud no es común en mí, pero, de verdad no podría controlarme.

Kono-chan empezó a bajarse el zíper del vestido lentamente ¿era mi imaginación o lo estaba haciendo adrede?

-nee Secchan ¿te gusta?-dicho esto se acerco a mí inocentemente, creo que si se había percatado de mi mirada, sin decir más me beso.

No sabría cómo explicar cómo paso lo siguiente, solo les puedo decir que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cama con Kono-chan, y no solo esto, yo estaba arriba de esta besándole el cuello.

Me detuve y la observe unos minutos, tal vez por mis instintos de demonio pero no dude ni un poco y con mis mismas manos le desgarre el vestido.

-aahhh- grito, me miro con un poco de miedo pues lo hice algo brusco, pero después yo me empecé a desvestir y cuando me encontré completamente desnuda ya no me dijo nada…solo me veía incrédula.

No dude un momento y me decide con maestría de su ropa interior, Kono-chan volvió a gritar, creo que estaba siendo muy brusca pero no podía contenerme, tenerla así frente a mi era algo que siempre había añorado…pero quería mas, empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios apasionadamente Kono-chan solo se limitaba a seguirme el paso, me correspondía, increíblemente me correspondía.

"_Kono-chan, siento que me estoy aprovechando de sus estado para esto…no podría seguir…pero…no puedo contenerme…usted me corresponde, aunque no sepa lo que hace"_

Subí la intensidad y comencé a besar los suaves pechos de mi princesa…era algo tan maravilloso…algo único…pensé que nunca podría hacer eso, las caricias y los besos por partes de ambas se tornaron mas y mas fuertes, yo quería mas, quería mas y lo iba a lograr ya había recorrido el cuerpo de mi princesa con mis manos y boca, pero no me bastaba, baje mi mano hasta su intimidad, la mire jugosa, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba a punto de obtener la virginidad de mi princesa, con uno de mis brazos rozaba brusca y desesperadamente su intimidad, no podía mas, la quería y rápido, todo iba bien a mi parecer, empecé a "darle "duro y cuando me disponía a penetrarla con mis dedos me detuve pues…pues empecé a oír los sollozos de mi princesa.

al principio pensaba que eran sus gemidos, por lo que me movía mas bruscamente dándole más, y más fuerte pero no, al reaccionar me di cuenta que eran sollozos, al percatarme de eso rápidamente voltee a verle el rostro y efectivamente, estaba llorando, pero no era un llanto de alegría como llegue a pensar, era un llanto de ¿dolor?, de ¿tristeza?, estaba tan inundada en mis placeres que me olvide de lo más importante, al ver a Kono-chan tan frágil me pervertí mas y solo quería sentirla, cuando se supone que mi verdadero objetivo era demostrarle mi amor, y yo me estaba dejando llevar por el placer y la pasión, definitivamente había tratado a mi princesa como a una cualquiera y eso no era todo, la estaba lastimando y para sentirme aun peor, sella no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

- Kono-chan…fue lo que dije antes de levantarme rápidamente envolviéndola con la sabana.

- Kono-chan, perdóneme me he dejado llevar por mis instintos, usted no se merece que su primera vez la tenga de una manera tan "dura", perdóneme-dije arrepentidísima volviendo en mi, con los ojos llorosos, le había faltado enormemente el respeto a mi princesa y no solo eso por mi culpa mi princesa se sentía una cualquiera…pero ¿Por qué no me detuvo?, al principio todo andaba bien, ¿Por qué no me detuvo cuando empecé a ponerme "dura"?, se supone que si el hechizo hace que no sea consciente de si, tampoco debería ser para tanto.

Kono-chan solo sollozaba, decidí abrazarla, me sentía fatal, no podía mirarla a los ojos, me sentía como el ser más ruin del universo.

- Kono-chan perdóneme-dije con la voz entrecortada pues las lagrimas me comenzaron a brotar.

Kono-chan solo me abrazaba más fuerte llorando desgarradoramente, me quería morir, me odiaba a mi misma por haber tratado a Kono-chan de esa manera.

- Kono-chan perdóneme-dicho esto comencé a llorar, el ver el daño causado a mi princesa me hacía sentirme horrible y me lo merecía, merecía eso y más.

- Secchan… no solo fue tu culpa, yo empecé todo-sollozaba

-No Kono-chan….usted no sabe lo que hace…yo me estoy aprovechando de usted…o mejor dicho, estuve a punto de aprovecharme de...Usted…

-no Secchan yo estaba dispuesta a hacer eso contigo por que te quiero mucho… pero creo que ninguna de las 2 estamos preparadas…Secchan me dijo -déjame sola por favor.

-kono-chan…usted no sabe lo que hace…le respondí

- Secchan…en serio, por favor déjame sola…

No quise empeorar las cosas así que obedecí, me sentía triste pero a la vez confundida no sé como pude hacerle eso…era la persona más horrenda del mundo.

Al terminar Salí corriendo del lugar, _"¡¿pero qué he hecho?!"_ no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos como sentirme estaba confundida, frustrada y enojada conmigo misma, corrí hacia todas direcciones tratando de calmarme y utilizar toda mi fuerza para dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, hasta que tope contra alguien.

-auch, reñí, me levante y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Negi-sensei ahí, me ayudo a levantarme _"mal momento Negi-sensei, estoy que no puedo con mis emociones y usted se me aparece de la nada, bien Setsuna, trata de calmarte "me dije a mi misma mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas lo bueno de que Negi-sensei es un niño es que no se da cuenta de muchas cosas"_

-nee Setsuna-san que bueno que te veo tengo que decirte algo muy bueno-dijo Negi-Kun en tono calmado.

-¿así? Dígame Negi-sensei, dije tratando de controlar mi tristeza por lo sucedido. . .

-te vas a alegrar mucho, lo que pasa es que, Konoka-san no tomo la pócima, fui a ver a Eva-san y me dijo que ella tomo la pócima y fue a dársela para ahorrarme trabajo, eso quiere decir que Konoka no tomo su pócima.

-¡pero qué!

Es lo único que pude decir, por lo sucedido anteriormente si No había tomado la pócima, quiere decir, que estaba consciente de todo_…"creo que la e regado aun mas"_…me dije sin contestarle a Negi-sensei me decidí a salir corriendo a mi habitación…no sabía qué acababa de hacer, seguí triste y decepcionada de mi misma por la manera en que trate a kono-chan, pero...Si estuvo consciente de todo…eso quiere decir… ¡que me correspondía!, ahora a como dé lugar tenía que remendar mi enorme error, hacer que kono-chan me perdonara, castigarme yo misma por lo que hice y lo más importante…confesármele.

Bueno chic s eso es todo por hoy…jeje espero y les haya gustado, espero pronto actualizar… ya sabemos la versión de los hechos según Setsuna, pero, falta la versión de Konoka.

Lo siento por haberme tardado un poco en actualizar pero este capítulo fue muy difícil para mí, en serio, cada vez que lo seguía lloraba, sé que me odian por hacer que Setsuna hiciera eso…yo también me odio xD TT: TT pero tranquilos, todo se arreglara, espero sus comentarios y actualizar pronto


	3. Lo que pasó según Konoka

Hola, aquí de nuevo yo con el cap. 3 de esta historia… nos acercamos al final jijiji… pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza en este cap. Pero ya saben... la prepa, exámenes, proyectos, mentes cansadas… jeje bueno sin más que decir espero y les agrade! :D

Como siempre ni negima ni sus personajes me correspondes, a y este cap. esta mas subido de tono que el anterior si les molesta con todo respeto ya saben que hacer.

…..

**¿Qué paso ayer? Cap. 3**

**LO QUE PASO SEGÚN KONOKA**

- Secchan. Fue lo último que pronuncie antes de sellar los labios con los de Secchan.

"_mmm… yo sé que no es del todo correcto como se dieron las cosas… pero, necesito demostrar que no solo fue tu error Secchan, además, si no hacia algo al respecto…te irías de mi…otra vez, y ahora si no lo soportaría, después de lo de ayer, me siento "desprotegida" ante ti… Secchan… no hay mas dudas en mi mente"_

Ayer

Punto de vista de Konoka

Hoy es viernes, ahora mismo estoy en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, para Negi-kun, Asuna y para Secchan. _"Me esforzare mucho, para que quede muy bien y les guste mucho"._

Escuche que Secchan había llegado, justo a tiempo jeje, ya que acabo de terminar el desayuno, salgo de la cocina con este y empecé a servirlo sentándome al lado de Secchan, _"se ve tan linda hoy kiaaaa, realmente parece un ángel, por eso me gusta soñar con Secchan, siempre me está cuidando… ya se, ¡le preguntare si soñó conmigo!... espero y sí jeje"._

Dicho esto le pregunte a Secchan que si había soñado conmigo _"no sé porque pero Secchan se puso toda roja y nerviosa, pero eso es común en ella, jeje para ser una guerrera fuerte y fría, realmente es muy tierna"._

Asuna le pregunto lo mismo, "_valla ya somos 2, jeje pobre Secchan la estamos acorralando jeje ¿ahora como saldrás de esta Secchan? jeje_".

Secchan dijo que no soñó conmigo- que desilusión, yo que si había soñado con ella empiezo a hacer pucheros, y Secchan me dije que sí, que soñó conmigo esto me pone muy contenta.

Asuna me pregunta que si tuve un sueño mutuo con Secchan. No sé muy bien que signifique eso, pero Secchan se puso como un tomate jeje sea lo que sea diré que sí Jeje.

-nee Secchan, yo ayer soñé que me llevabas a un parque lleno de flores y me dabas algunas, era realmente hermoso…nee Secchan ¿me estas escuchando? ¡NEEE SECCHAN!- empecé a gritar pues Secchan no me contestaba y estaba como ida, que rara es, esta algo sonrojada, me pregunto qué es lo que estará pensando, sea lo que sea, espero que no sea nada malo.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por "hablarle" reacciona.

"_umm Secchan es mala, me deja hablando sola como tonta…debería castigarla por eso, jajaja pero ni que fuera una mascota para hacer eso jeje… ya se… aprovechare la ocasión para decirme que me llame Kono-chan, si ¡pero que buena idea!"-_pensé.

Aunque al parecer a Secchan no le agrado mucho mi idea no me importa, onasi me tendrá que llamar Kono-chan, aja, no puede ser que a pesar de ser tan unidas, todavía me trate con tantas "formalidades", eso me pone muy triste, yo no soy ninguna princesa…soy una humana, una adolescente, una mujer…si eso es lo que soy y como tal merezco ser tratada.

Después de escuchar que Secchan se ha rendido decido abrazarla en señal de victoria, aunque, a veces pienso que a Secchan no le gusta que la abrasé pues siempre trata de alejarme, pero no me importa, porque onasi la abrazo, jeje, no es que sea mala, pero me gusta mucho ver la cara de Secchan cuando la abrazo así, jeje, es tan linda.

Después de mucho de no hablar, Negi-kun menciono que había acabado el hechizo para una fórmula que Eva-san le había pedido, mou, la verdad no entendí así que decidí preguntarle cómo estaba eso jeje.

-veras Konoka-san, Eva san ya tiene, por así decirlo, "preparada una poción", de hecho ahí está sobre el escritorio es un vaso rosa pero le hace falta recitar un hechizo para que le dé el toque final y de efecto, y como ella se iba a ocupar hoy me pidió que le hiciera la poción-me dijo Negi-kun pacientemente, jeje, a veces creo que me tiene mucha paciencia jaja.

-aahhh jeje ya me imagino a Eva-san con un traje de brujita con un gran caldero diciendo el hechizo "abra cadabra Chachamaru trae cabras xD_" jejeje como de caricatura- jeje que gracioso seria ver a Eva-san así, se vería tan linda, ¿Cómo se vería Secchan de brujita? Jeje debería proponérselo alguna vez jeje Secchan seria la maga y yo su ministra jajajajaja seria tan divertido, aunque no creo que a Secchan le de mucha risa jeje_".

-Konoka-san, Eva-san no hará la pócima, la hare yo, ella no estará-dijo Negi-kun.

-si… ya entendí Negi-Kun-respondí, _"mou a veces pienso que me creen descerebrada, mou no soy tonta… o bueno no tanto, solo que comprendo lentamente jeje" _pensé no tomando un vaso color crema entre las manos bebiéndolo.

Después de que dije esto y de que todos rieron por mi comentario Asuna-san se despidió pues tenía asuntos que tratar con la delegada.

Secchan también se despidió ella también tenía asuntos que arreglar con mi abuelo

" _Mou solo espero y que lo la presione mucho porque si mi abuelo se atreve a ponerle mucho trabajo a Secchan yo misma le daré un martillazo aja"._

Negi-kun menciono que él iba a terminar la pócima, creo que solo me queda terminar las tareas del hogar-dije.

Secchan me ve rara, y me dice que me va a ayudar

"_mou, Secchan siempre ayudándome hasta en lo que no debe, por eso la estimo tanto, ella es tan linda conmigo y se toma tantas molestias por mi" _no pude evitarme sonrojarme un poco, así que le regale una sonrisa a Secchan.

Después de esto Asuna y Secchan se fueron, yo me dirigí a la cocina para lavar los platos y Negi-kun hacia sus cosas, paso un rato y acabe mis deberes…_"mou ser ama de casa es un trabajo tan duro…y sobre todo nadie te agradece…mou muero de sed" _dije mientras me dirigí al centro de la habitación en busca de algo para beber.

Vi mi vaso al lado de la pócima y tome un poco _"mucho mejor..ahhh..ummm… un momento-_mire hacia la pócima_-que no esa pócima es la que Negi-kun iba a entregarle a Eva-san…mou, Negi-kun no está… y ya he terminado los deberes, creo que yo misma le llevare la poción a Eva-san jeje de seguro Negi-kun a de estar cansado… él es solo un niño y hace más cosas que las que un adulto normal haría…si él se esfuerza yo también, así que iré a llevarle la pócima a ¡Eva-san!" _.

Después de esto me dirigí hacia la cabaña de Eva-san, al llegar ahí toque la puerta y salieron ella y Chachamaru-san.

-¡hi Eva-san! he venido a traerte la poción que le pediste a Negi-kun-respondí energética.

-aaa si, eso, ¡ya era hora!-respondió Eva-san haciendo un mueca

-maestra, se dice gracias-replico Chachamaru.

-aahhh Chachamaru, soy una malvada y gran vampiresa,¡ no tengo por qué decir gracias!- gritaba molesta Eva-san jeje _"esto es divertido"._

-está bien, y como usted es una gran vampiresa entonces no habrá necesidad de que me vaya toda la tarde y no le deje su comida ni su te, ¿verdad?-volvió a replicar Chachamaru _"jeje pobre Eva-san"._

-arrr ¡te odio Chachamaru!-replico Eva-san algo infantil _"después de todo Eva-san es solo una niña"_

_- _está bien gracias niña-respondió quitándome la pócima y volteando la cara _"esto es tan divertido"._

-por cierto, niña, ¿en donde está tu guardiana? pensé que nunca te dejaba sola-pregunto.

-Secchan…bueno, tiene que arreglar unos pendientes con mi abuelo-respondí.

-aaa ese viejo, uuu no se como ella aguanta sus ridículos discursos, en fin, debes gustarle mucho para obedecer a ese viejo ridículo- dijo Eva-san secamente.

"_mou, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?, claro que le gusto a Secchan, pero, ¿de qué forma lo dijo Eva-san?"-_pensé.

-maestra, no debió decir eso-replico Chachamaru.

-mou, claro que le gusto a Secchan Eva-san, así como le gusta Asuna y Negi-kun-respondí.

-ahh contigo es imposible niña, ¿a que le tienes miedo?, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no me refiero a gusto de compañerismo ni personalidad ni esas niñerías, sabes perfectamente que me refiero al ámbito sentimental, pero qué más da, a mí que me importa que ella no sea lo suficientemente valiente para decirte que le encantas-dijo como si nada Eva-san.

-maestra, no debería decir eso-replicaba Chachamaru.

-que va yo no he dicho nada malo, simplemente digo la verdad que la magita y su guarda espaldas no lo quieran admitir no es asunto mío, solo hay una cosa que quiero saber niña, si sabes que esa tipa es una nerviosa empollada, entonces, ¿Por qué tu no le dices tus sentimientos?, si se nota que tu también te derrites por ella, y no me lo trates de negar, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero estoy harta que nadie diga nada, deberías TU hacer algo, porque si esperas a que ella te los diga vas a tener que seguir esperando y mucho, piénsalo-sin más dudar Eva-san cerró la puerta seguida por Chachamaru.

"_mou, ¿realmente Eva-san tendrá razón?…digo, ella ni siquiera me pregunto si me gustaba Secchan, simplemente me hablo como si ella lo supiera, entonces… ¿ella sabe que me gusta Secchan?... digo…siempre me ha gustado Secchan…pero… ¿será que Secchan realmente me corresponde?... si Eva-san lo dijo con tanta seguridad debe ser por algo... En dado caso, tiene razón, si Secchan realmente siente algo por mi jamás me lo dirá, pues dirá que es indigna de mi…entonces... ¿Debo dar yo el paso?"_

Esto era lo que pasaba por mi mente mientras iba caminando de regreso a casa. Pase por la fuente de la entrada así que decidí sentarme ahí a pensar…empecé a jugar con el agua mientras seguía indagando en mis pensamientos.

"_mou… ¿a quién trato de engañar?, incluso Asuna ya lo sabe… pero, entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer?, si le confieso yo a Secchan mis sentimientos…tengo miedo de que me abandone por que diga que lo nuestro no puede ser… además, de que no se cómo decírselo… ¿debería ser con palabras o con alguna acción?…pienso que esto último es lo mejor, pues Secchan es de mas acciones que palabras, si le digo a Secchan mis sentimientos y no se los demuestro ella optara por ignorarme y decir que lo nuestro no puede ser, pero…por su naturaleza demoniaca a Secchan le es casi imposible controlar sus acciones… creo que será mejor demostrárselo… aja ¡eso hare!"-_pensé enfocada en mis pensamientos, por lo que no me percate que caí a la fuente- mou… ¡esta frio!

Gritaba y me quejaba mientras intentaba salir de la fuente, al salir no sé de donde pero Secchan apareció preguntándome si estaba bien y dándome su saco…no sé porque pero Secchan estaba algo roja y nerviosa

Me empezó a dar hipo y Secchan decidió que era mejor llevarme a mi habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación Secchan me recostó en la cama y se me quedo mirando al cuerpo algo atontada, eso me pareció algo penoso y me puse roja, pues Secchan no me quitaba la mirada…después de descifrar su actuación, me di cuenta que me veía de manera pervertida_._

"_creo que ya se como demostrarle que me gusta a Secchan"-_ pensé después de ver como se relamió los labios.

-se ve bien Kono-chan- me dijo sin desviar su mirada de mi, definitivamente creo que se como demostrarle mis sentimientos a Secchan, sin embargo no pude evitar ponerme completamente nerviosa por su comentario.

Empecé a sentir frio a pesar que el ambiente era algo "caluroso".

-nee Secchan…tengo que cambiarme de ropa o me resfriare- respondí mientras me iba levantando de la cama.

-adelante Kono-chan- me dijo Secchan con su mirada aun fija en mi.

"_este es el momento perfecto"-_pensé, empecé a bajarme el zíper del vestido de manera lenta y provocadora y creo que dio resultado pues Secchan me veía de una manera muy "rara".

-nee Secchan, ¿te gusta?- le pregunte dirigiéndome hacia ella con las manos sujetando mi vestido ya suelto, Secchan estaba muy colorada.

El silencio se hizo presente… "rayos… Secchan tratara de escapar"- pensé, por lo que decidí actuar rápido y besarla.

Increíblemente Secchan correspondía mi beso, me sentía muy feliz, el sentir mis labios con los de Secchan una vez mas era algo realmente asombroso para mí… pero las cosas se calentaron de más entre nosotras y poco a poco yo la arrastre hasta la cama donde las cosas se tornaron más "cálidas".

Me dirigí a la cama y me senté arriba de Secchan empecé a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras ella besaba mi cuello.

Quizá se preguntaran porque me deje llevar así como así… bueno, la verdad, todo empezó hace como un mes, cuando tuve un sueño, en el que yo y Secchan…jeje….bueno…ya saben Unn… desde ese momento me he puesto a pensar mucho sobre el tema y sinceramente me gustaría mucho hacerlo con Secchan… sé que es raro en mi tener "deseos impuros"… pero… aparte de maga soy mujer y como tal, deseo sentirme amada.

Las cosas subieron de intensidad, al principio yo era la que tenía el control de todo, pues Secchan estaba algo cohibida y se estaba dejando llevar por mí, pero después de un rato los papeles cambiaron, y ahora Secchan se puso encima de mí besándome el cuello.

Paramos un momento pues ya no sabíamos muy bien lo que hacíamos, nos vimos fijamente o bueno, eso creí pues Secchan rápidamente bajo su mirada hacia mí, por alguna razón sus ojos se volvieron rojos se volvió a relamer los labios y lo siguiente que hizo es desgarrarme el vestido bruscamente.

Grite, pues me dio miedo la mirada de Secchan, esta se dio cuenta de mi mirada desconcertada y decidió deshacerse de su ropa, al estar Secchan en mi situación me sentí más tranquila, mi cuerpo estaba muy cerca del de Secchan y esta no dudo ni un momento y me quito mi ropa interior rápidamente.

Volví a gritar, Secchan estaba siendo muy brusca, pero calle cuando empezó a besar mi cuello otra vez, quería sentir a Secchan solo para mí, me deje llevar por ella, sus labios comenzaron a descender hasta mi pecho, me sentía muy nerviosa pues sentía su respiración sobre mi vulnerable piel.

Después de unos minutos la pasión de desato entre nosotras, Secchan besaba mis piernas mientras yo me limitaba a seguirle la corriente tratando de atraparla con estas, cosa que no debí hacer, pues Secchan hizo una cara muy rara al ver mis piernas abiertas, después me agarro y paso su lengua por mi zona intima, yo solo gritaba de placer, nunca me imagine que estaría haciendo esto con Secchan, después de esto me empecé a sentir un poco "rara" así que decidí retomar el control, pero me era un tanto imposible, en lo que trataba de zafarme para ponerme frente a Secchan está bajo su mano hasta mi intimidad y empezó a empujarme, intentaba zafarme y la repelía, pero solo recibía un empujón mas fuerte en mi intimidad por parte de Secchan… eso ya no me estaba gustando, me empecé a sentir incomoda con Secchan toqueteándome ahí, no sé, sabia las intenciones de Secchan en ese momento, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía, pensé que estaba preparada o que las cosas no llegarían tan lejos, pero al parecer, calcule mal esto y las cosas se salieron de mi control, tenía que detener a Secchan antes de que cometiéramos un error.

Me sentí frustrada, indigna, no imagine que las cosas se pusieran de esa intensidad, ni que Secchan actuara de esa manera, me dio mucho sentimiento la actitud que estaba teniendo Secchan para conmigo, pues…ella…ni si quiera me ha vuelto a besar los labios desde que yo la bese…eso realmente me lastimo, sin mas preámbulos el sentimiento se apodero de mi y empecé a sollozar.

Después de empezar a sollozar pensé que ahí sería el fin de mi virginidad, pues esas eran las intenciones de Secchan y creo que realmente lo iba a hacer, mas cuando pensé que sería el fin Secchan se detuvo.

Lo siguiente que vi al abrir mis ojos fue la cara de Secchan en shock, no sabría como describir su rostro, eran tan lleno de frustración, de tristeza, de coraje de tantas emociones que no podría describir, al verme agacho su mirada rápidamente se quito de encima mío y me cubrió con la sabana rápidamente.

-¡perdóneme kono-chan! Decía con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento y dolor, odio esa mirada, pues me pone más triste.

-me he dejado llevar por mis instintos… y he estado a punto de…usted sabe… ¡perdóneme!, ¡usted no merece que su primera vez sea de una manera tan dura!- me decía mientras ella misma comenzaba a sollozar ya con la voz entre cortada.

He de admitir que yo también estaba muy decepcionada y confundida y solo me limitaba a llorar, ya no vi a Secchan, pues tenía mis manos cubriéndome los ojos, pero, después sentí que ella me abrazo…en ese abrazo pude sentir todo el arrepentimiento y el dolor de Secchan _"es mi imaginación o ella está sufriendo más que yo_"- pensaba.

No pude evitarlo y solo lloraba mas fuerte al ritmo que el abrazo de Secchan se hacía más intenso, ambas comenzamos a llorar…ella no dejaba de pedirme disculpas pero yo no podía articular palabra alguna.

-es mi culpa Kono-chan, por mi falta usted se siente mal- no dejaba de repetirme afónicamente.

- Secchan… no solo fue tu culpa, yo empecé todo-dije tratando de calmarla, cosa que no lograba.

"_mou, Secchan se siente muy mal, pero no solo fue su culpa, yo fui la que empezó todo esto, ella solo se ha dejado llevar por sus instintos, y en el fondo… yo sabía perfectamente que algo así podría pasar… en cambio ella…esta tan triste, su mirada me parte el alma"._

-No Kono-chan….usted no sabe lo que hace…yo me estoy aprovechando de usted…o mejor dicho, estuve a punto de aprovecharme de...Usted porqué ha tomado la pócima de Negi-sensei-replicaba Secchan sin aun poderme mirar a los ojos, se que ella hizo mal, pero yo también y Secchan se estaba echando toda la culpa ella sola.

"_mmm… ella cree que yo tome una pócima y por eso me he comportado así…que desilusión…entonces…ah… ella no cree que yo sienta algo por ella"_

-no Secchan yo estaba dispuesta a hacer eso contigo porque te quiero mucho… pero creo que ninguna de las 2 estamos preparadas…Secchan le dije, déjame sola

-kono-chan…usted no sabe lo que hace…me respondió

- Secchan…en serio, por favor déjame sola…

Sin más preámbulos Secchan termino por obedecerme, me sentía triste y lastimada pero si me enfocaba en mis emociones Secchan se echaría la culpa de todo y me abandonaría de nuevo.

"_Ahora que recuerdo…Secchan menciono algo sobre la pócima de Negi-kun, eso quiere decir que cree que actué así por que me la tome… entonces, para que no se sienta mal y me abandone… tendré que hacerle creer ahora que realmente no supe lo que paso"._

…

Bueno eso es todo por hoy

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, ilusiones, etc.

Por cierto, es mi primer fic con "intento de lemon" xD si no les agrada díganme y a mis próximos fics les bajo y si le gusto igual díganme y les pongo eje

Quiero dedicar este cap. a todos los que han estado al pendiente de este fic, en especial a Okisawa Hinari , muchas gracias por tus comentarios: D de verdad.

Bueno ya viene el final… tan tan tan tan… ya que saben "lo que paso ayer" ¿Qué pasara ahora? Eso lo descubriremos en el prox. Cap. xD

Espero subir el próximo pronto… sin más que decir, gracias por leer y nos vemos!


	4. ¿Qué pasara?

Bueno jeje aquí esta tan tan tan "el final" jajajajaj

Ya saben que pasó ayer, pero ¿Qué pasara entonces?

Jeje como siempre ni negima ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

…..

**¿Qué paso ayer? Cap. 4**

**¿Qué pasara?**

- Secchan. Fue lo último que pronuncio la maga antes de sellar los labios de su guardiana con los de ella.

Duraron un buen rato besándose, ese beso estaba lleno de amor, de dolor, de tristeza, de arrepentimiento y lo más importante de seguridad al saber que la persona que amabas te correspondía.

Al acabar de besarse ambas se miran fijamente, Setsuna aun con los ojos hinchados abraza fuertemente a Konoka mientras se sigue disculpando.

-Secchan- dijo Konoka desasiendo el abrazo para tener a Setsuna en frente de ella.

-Secchan, ya no hay más dudas en mi mente… no te sientas mal, no fue solo tu culpa- dicho esto la maga le regalo una cálida sonrisa algo débil a Setsuna mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de esta.

-Kono-chan… solo hay algo que no entiendo…sé que me Salí de control, pero… ¿Por qué empezó todo eso?-cuestiono Setsuna.

-nee Secchan veras, como te he dicho, no hay más dudas en mi mente, me he dado cuenta de que -callo un poco pero continuo segura- de que ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SECCHAN!- grito expresivamente la maga mientras veía la cara de asombro de Setsuna.

- Kono-chan, ¡¿pero qué dice?! Ni en mis mejores sueños pensaría que usted me digiera algo así-dijo incrédula Setsuna, a pesar de saber que le había correspondido por lo que "paso ayer" no podía imaginar que no solo era correspondida si no que su princesa la quería tanto como ella.

-lo sé Secchan, pero… no podía esperar a que tú me lo digieras, conociéndote huirías en cuanto trataras de formar media palabra...pero, tome una decisión, Kono-chan quiso mostrarle a Secchan cuanto la amaba, pero sé que si Kono-chan te lo decía Secchan me abandonaría poniendo de excusa que está mal el sentir este tipo de sentimientos-respondió Konoka con la voz entrecortada.

- Kono-chan…respondió Setsuna mirando con tristeza a su princesa.

- Kono-chan no quería que Secchan la abandonara-dijo la maga débilmente mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Setsuna inmediatamente volvió a abrazar a Konoka, la acurruco en su pecho y empezó a acariciar su larga cabellera.

- Kono-chan… yo sería incapaz de abandonarla ahora…tranquilícese, ambas hemos hecho mal, pero, ¿Por qué hizo eso?, dice que no me lo dijiste con palabras por qué yo huiría y bueno…tal vez hubieras tenido razón en eso, pero ¿Por qué decidiste demostrármelo "así"?- preguntaba Setsuna con la voz aun entrecortada sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la maga.

-porque me sentía desprotegida… porque quería sentir que Secchan me quería, que me deseaba y que no me iba a abandonar… sabía que si hacíamos eso Secchan jamás se separaría de mi al tener algo tan importante, además, al ser una mitad demonio no podrías huir a tus deseos…

-¡pero Kono-chan! Usted hubiera estado en mucho peligro, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera reaccionado?, ¡jamás me perdonaría haber poseído a Kono-chan de una manera tan dura!, yo soy una demonio, pervertida y lujuriosa por naturaleza, usted es… usted es una niña con una magia tan pura como su corazón, es hermosa, inteligente, inocente y bondadosa…usted... ¡usted Estaba dispuesta a satisfacer mis deseos carnales vagamente para demostrarme su amor!, Kono-chan… usted vale más que todo el oro del universo, ¿Por qué quisiera dar todo de sí para satisfacer a una demonio indigna de usted?...

-ya…y…ya te lo he...Respondido Secchan…a Kono-chan no le importa mucho ella… Kono-chan solo quería que Secchan fuera feliz... además… si hay…si hay alguien digna de mí, esa eres tu Secchan-dijo Konoka tímidamente mientras seguía refugiándose en el pecho de su guardiana.

-pero Kono-chan… usted no tenía por qué haberme provocado de tal manera…y yo no debí haber seguido el paso…perdóneme.

Nee Secchan, ya te lo dije, no es solo tu culpa, yo empecé, además, yo también quería hacerlo con Secchan-respondió la maga frustrada-¡¿Qué parte de que estoy enamorada de ti no entiendes?!- dijo en un tono más afónico, se quito de los brazos de su protectora y fijo su mirada en ella.

-¿no…no entiendes… que…te amo Secchan?- pregunto la maga sin dejar de ver a la espadachín, Setsuna solo la vería incrédula, _"ni pensar que todo esto paso en menos de 2 días"_- pensó Setsuna.

- Kono-chan… yo también…yo también LA AMO-respondió Setsuna mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de su princesa.

Ahora el sabor del beso era diferente a todos los que habían tenido desde hace casi 2 días, ya no había dolor, confusión, no había más duda en la mente de ambas, solo eran 2 personas que se amaban y ahora estaban dispuestas a todo por mantenerse unidas.

Después de terminar con su tierno beso a causa de la falta de aire decidieron hablar.

- Kono-chan, perdóneme por lo que le he hecho pasar

- nee Secchan… tu sabes que a ti te perdono todo…

-no, en serio Kono-chan, estoy muy arrepentida por lo ocurrido, mas… ahora no se cómo debería sentirme…

-¿Por qué lo dices Secchan?

-nee Kono-chan…entonces-la seguridad de Setsuna había vuelto a esfumarse al percatarse de lo que iba a decir.

-en...En...En…eto…ento…entonces….eso…quiere...Deci r…que…usted…usted y yo…somos….somos….SOMOS-Setsuna ya no podía con la frase.

-jeje – rio Konoka, al parecer con su confianza recobrada.

-¿pareja Secchan?, ¿que si ahora Secchan y yo somos pareja?, ¿eso quieres decir?- jugo la maga disfrutando ver el nuevo nivel de sonrojo de Setsuna.

-Hi…. Kono-chan….Hi-respondió Setsuna casi muerta de la pena.

-ummm….veamos…NO-dijo firmemente la maga

-¡NO!..pero Kono-chan…yo pensé que…bueno-bueno usted tiene razón… no podemos ser pareja por lo que le he hecho…¡PERDONEME POR FAVOR!- suplicaba Setsuna al borde de la desesperación, se arrodillo frente a Konoka y empezó a inclinarse un sinfín de veces, hasta que la maga empezó a reír y levanto a su guardiana poniéndola en frente de ella.

-mou Secchan... Tú siempre exageras todo jeje- rio.

-yo no ando con Secchan, no por lo que "paso ayer"… ya te dije que por mi parte todo está olvidado... la razón por la que yo no puedo andar con Secchan es porque ¡Secchan no me lo ha pedido! Umm- Konoka le dio la vuelta a Setsuna fingiendo indignación.

- Kono-chan… en ese caso…- respondió Setsuna

-¿si Secchan?- pregunto Konoka girando de nuevo hacia el frente de Setsuna toda entusiasmada.

-en ese caso… no seremos pareja…

-¡que!...pero... ¡¿Por qué?! Yo quiero a Secchan y ella a mi…no entiendo- dijo Konoka triste, sintió como si se le hubiera roto el corazón al escuchar a su guardiana decir eso.

- Kono-chan, no me malinterprete, claro que quiero a Kono-chan…bueno… no la quiero…yo AMO a Kono-chan…pero, si ya casi cometo un error al querer hacerlo con Kono-chan de una mala manera, no cometeré el mismo error 2 veces, Kono-chan se merece lo mejor, por eso, haremos bien las cosas, si quiere podemos empezar a salir, pero… Kono-chan- Setsuna se agacho en señal de declaración, agarro una de las manos de Konoka y la beso.

- Kono-chan… yo le prometo que en el lugar más bonito en la situación más romántica del mundo y de la mejor manera posible yo le pediré a Kono-chan el gran HONOR de ser…de ser…de ser mi… no..N...N.O.V.I.A-contesto Setsuna al principio segura y al final algo apenada, pero decidida pues eran las palabras de su corazón.

-nee Secchan- Konoka se fue sobre Setsuna llevándola junto con ella al piso, sin dejar de abrazarla la volvió a besar.

-Secchan…por eso te quiero tanto, Secchan es siempre tan atenta conmigo…¡kiaaaaa!... Secchan es tan linda… hace unos momentos cuando dijiste eso Kono-chan se sintió muy triste porque pensó que Secchan a pesar de quererla no se atrevería a andar con ella, pero... Con lo que has terminado de decir, pienso decirme a mi misma que ¡soy muy afortunada por haberme enamorado de la mejor Secchan del mundo!- empezó a gritar Konoka cariñosamente.

-¿la mejor Secchan del mundo?... jajajaja… Kono-chan, no cabe duda que concuerdo con usted… ¡yo también soy muy afortunada de enamorarme de la mejor Kono-chan del mundo!, que digo Kono-chan, ¡de la mejor princesa...no princesa no, de la mejor persona, mujer, adolescente, en fin, del ser más hermoso del universo!- respondió Setsuna con la misma alegría de Konoka.

Konoka se sonrojo por lo que Setsuna dijo así que solo bajo la cabeza e hizo pucheros.

-nee Secchan… entonces… ¿Cuándo me invitaras a salir?- dijo la maga coquetamente mientras recogía el *****ramo de rosas que Setsuna le había dejado en el escritorio al llegar a su habitación.

- Kono-chan….yo… ¡no empiece por favor Kono-chan!... ¡todo a su tiempo!- suplicaba la espadachín mientras le daba a Konoka un nuevo vestido, en realidad el primero que alcanzo a tomar y se voltio rápidamente.

-mou Secchan… solo era una bromita-respondió Konoka mientras se ponía el vestido.

-nee Secchan, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo?- pregunto la maga, pero sin recibir respuesta decidió agarrar a Setsuna del brazo y llevarla con ella.

-creo que no me queda opción Kono-chan-respondió Setsuna saliendo de la habitación con Konoka.

"_valla… a pesar de todo… creo que todo salió muy bien, aunque este día estuvo lleno de muchas emociones me alegra que al final… las cosas sean diferentes para Secchan y para mi… aaahhh… y todo esto gracias a lo que paso ayer…."-_pensó Konoka mientras caminaba junto con Setsuna…._"gracias... a lo que paso ayer"._

….

**EXTRA**

Ya paso algún tiempo desde estos hechos, Konoka y Setsuna ya habían hablado con todo el mundo sobre su relación y ahora eran muy felices demostrándose su amor en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Una vez Setsuna estaba en la habitación de Konoka, ambas estaban a solas, estaban "tratando" de ver una película romántica, hasta que Konoka empezó a besar el cuello de Setsuna de manera juguetona.

-nee Kono-chan pare ¡por favor!

-mou Secchan te ves tan linda cuando estas excitada

-¡Kono-chan! ¡No estoy excitada!- se defendió Setsuna rápidamente mientras se separo de Konoka.

-mou… eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo jeje.

-¡jeje! ¿Cómo que jeje Kono-chan? – ¡eso no es cualquier cosa! Kono-chan dice eso porque ella no se excita tanto como yo-respondió la espadachín roja y apenada a un nuevo nivel.

-mou Secchan, yo también me excito-replico la maga

-¿Qué? ¡Kono-chan se excita! ¡Eso no puede ser!-gritaba Setsuna confundida - Usted debe permanecer con su mente pura para poder tener una magia mas blanca y... y….y…un momento…¿ Kono-chan desde cuando te excitas?-pregunto la espadachín incrédula- digo, ya sabía desde que "eso" paso que querías hacerlo conmigo pero nunca te pregunte ¿desde cuándo y por que querías hacer eso?

-nee jeje la verdad- Konoka se ruboriza por la pregunta- jeje la verdad Secchan… todo empezó hace como un mes… una vez que viniste a visitarme y que Negi-kun y Asuna no se encontraban en la habitación, yo decidí bañarme y cuando Salí tú estabas acostada en mi cama, decidí dormir contigo y… cuando me quede dormida tuve un "sueño raro"-Konoka dijo esto en un tono más bajo apenada.

-¡! ¡Kono-chan con "sueños raros! "_Un momento... esa historia... la fecha… lo que paso… coincide con la vez en que la manosee despistadamente mientras dormía y la hice creer que era un sueño…valla… ya me había asustado, creo que después de todo mi princesa no puede tener esos pensamientos por si sola…¿o sí?..."_

-mou Secchan no me veas así…no sé como paso…jeje- decía la maga algo apenada.

-ahhh kono-chan…creo que eso no tiene explicación jeje- decía Setsuna avergonzada, definitivamente esa "explicación" sería un secreto para Konoka…o bueno, hasta que lo descubriera… y si fuera así… ¿Qué pasaría?

….

Bueno aquí acaba todo jeje

***con lo del ramo de rosas, no sé si recuerden pero en el primer capítulo Setsuna al llegar a la habitación de Konoka traía consigo un ramo de rosas jeje :D**

Espero hayan pasado un buen tiempo de ocio y se hayan divertido jeje n_n

Sin más que decir gracias a todos por leer y comentar ! :D


End file.
